


Disciplinary Procedures

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Disciplinary Procedures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Disciplinary Procedures

Intro Info  
Category: Slash, Humour. PG13 for M/M stuff.  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: M/Sk-ish, humorous, very short fluff. My birthday present for Xanthe.  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.  
November 1998

* * *

Disciplinary Procedures  
by Halrloprillalar

"Agent Mulder, you disobeyed my direct order."

"Yes sir, I did."

"And would you like to explain why?"

"With all due respect sir, your order was really stupid."

"Stupid? What about that order seemed 'stupid' to you?"

"Well, sir, it was the opposite of what I thought."

"I see...Mulder, do you realise the consequences of calling a superior's order 'stupid'?"

"I hope so, sir."

"The ruler is in the drawer. Get it out, then drop your pants and lean over the desk."

"Did you get some new office supplies? This ruler looks really springy."

"Just shut up, Mulder, and bend over."

*thwack* *thwack* *thwack* *thwack*

"Oh, God, that's good, sir...Walter...can I call you Walter?"

"No." *thwack* *thwack* "Six more for inappropriate familiarity with a superior while being disciplined."

*thwack* *thwack* *thwack* *thwack* *thwack* *thwack*

"Please, Assistant Director Skinner, sir, may I have some more?"

"You may not. We're done here."

"Done already? We hardly started!"

"Well, I'm tired of always having to be Skinner," Scully said. "When's it my turn to be Mulder?"

Holly put her dark head to one side. "OK, you be Mulder and I'll be Krycek."

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one again. I'd still have to do all the work."

"Tell you what, Dana, as a special treat, you be Skinner and I'll show you how I beat him up that time..."

Scully shivered in anticipation. This was definitely worth the wait.

F I N I S

* * *

Feedback? You can email me at .


End file.
